


No es amor

by Kat91



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat91/pseuds/Kat91
Summary: No es amor lo que me tiene con él.Es algo físico.Las cosas que me hace, el cómo me toca, su mirada cuando nadie nos ve.Sabe lo que me gusta y como me gusta.Es simple Química.Pero definitivamente no es amor.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	No es amor

Me miro en el espejo del baño y noto en mi rostro la falta de sol y horas de sueño.  
–Estás pálido –La voz grave desde mi espalda me sobresalta un poco, pensé que aún seguía en la cama.  
–Debo comer más saludable –Respondo como si fuera suficiente excusa y sin mirarlo me meto dentro de la ducha.  
Enciendo el agua y respiro profundamente, el corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza, pero hago el esfuerzo de ignorarlo.  
Se que está parado fuera de la cortina, lo se porque puedo ver su silueta. Está ahí de pie y no hace nada más que estar parado.  
–Hoy cocinaré algo saludable, ven a cenar –No lo pregunta ni tampoco lo hace como sugerencia, lo sé y él sabe que lo sé, por eso no espera respuesta, simplemente sale del baño para que termine de asearme.

Voy bajando en el elevador y nuevamente me veo en el espejo, debí secar mejor mi cabello, con el viento de la calle quedará desordenado, resoplo.  
Ya en el taxi miro la hora y calculo que debo tener una hora antes de entrar a trabajar lo que me da tiempo para ir a mi casa y cambiar mi atuendo, si voy a la oficina con la misma ropa de ayer la gente va a hablar.  
El café de hoy lo pedí extra cargado, necesito energía para terminar con todo el trabajo que tengo para hoy.  
Mi teléfono suena una vez y sé que me han mandado un mensaje. Se de quién es, pero no tengo ganas de leerlo. Lo dejo de lado mientras voy a sacar unas copias y cuando las traigo de vuelta veo el mensaje  
–¿Pollo o vacuno? –Miro la pantalla largo rato meditando en la respuesta.  
Lo dejo de lado sin responder y continuo con mi trabajo.  
Mi escritorio aún sigue lleno de papeles, por lo que mañana tendré mucho trabajo también. Suspiro pesadamente, busco mi maletín con la mirada y lo encuentro junto a una bolsa de papel. Lo observo durante mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tomo ambos y me encamino a la salida.

El taxi llega pronto y me alegro por eso dado que está empezando a llover. Miro a través de la ventana, pero no observo el paisaje, me observo a mí mismo.  
No tengo porque ir a cenar con él. No hay nada que me obligue a ir, ni hoy ni mañana. El taxista pregunta la dirección nuevamente y me siento muy irritado. Giro mi rostro para mirarlo y darle la respuesta y vuelvo a ver mi reflejo.  
Tengo la extraña idea que no me veo como normalmente lo haría. No sé cómo decirlo.

Llegó a la puerta y toco el timbre. Naruto me recibe con una sonrisa suave y mi corazón vuelve a latir y es como si durante todo el día hubiese estado detenido.  
–Qué bueno que no te mojaste con la lluvia –Habla dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina –. Toma asiento, la cena está lista –Dejó la bolsa de papel sobre el sofá y me mira curioso.  
–Ropa para mañana –Respondo sin girar para mirarlo, sé que está sonriendo y no puedo soportar su sonrisa.  
Tomó asiento y también lo hace él. Me entrega mi plato y empezando a comer me habla –¿Qué tal tu día Sasuke?

No es amor lo que me tiene con él.  
Es simplemente algo físico.  
Las cosas que hace, la forma en que me toca, su mirada.  
Sabe lo que me gusta y como me gusta.  
Química.  
Pero en definitiva no es amor.  
No lo es.


End file.
